Bi-phase modulation is important for many electronic devices and systems which require digital coding of radio frequency signals, such as pseudo-noise (PN) coded signals. Bi-phase modulation is often required in devices and systems constrained with small size, low power consumption and robust operation in a broad variety of operational environments. Examples of such devices and systems include munitions, fuzes, radar systems and communications systems.
One issue with conventional bi-phase modulators is that many use analog circuits. As a result, conventional bi-phase modulators are frequency sensitive and require tuning. Furthermore, imbalance in the drive circuits results in a less than ideal output waveform. These issues become more significant at higher-frequency and higher-speed applications.
Thus there are general needs for bi-phase modulators and methods for generating bi-phase modulated signals that are less frequency sensitive and require little or no tuning. There are general needs for bi-phase modulators and methods for generating bi-phase modulated signals that are able to generate a more ideal bi-phase modulated output waveform. There are general needs for bi-phase modulators and methods for generating bi-phase modulated signals suitable for higher-frequency and higher-speed applications.